Flash Fanfiction - Episode 27 - 16 Again
by Reign Atkins
Summary: Amunet has escaped from prison and is enlisting metas to work for her. Astrid has awoken from her coma with a severe case of selective amnesia - believing that she is only 16 years of age. She goes on a rebellious streak with Captain Cold and Heatwave, while Sara Lance and Team Flash work on stopping Amunet. This is pretty much a Captain Cold & Heatwave repentance story.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in his office with his door closed and set his voice recorder to record himself.  
"The subject has awoken from her coma for the second time, and if you ask me I believe that her mind is protecting her. She believes that she is of the age of sixteen and has somewhat thrown away all of her inhibitions. Her friends are struggling to deal with this newfound persona that she has adopted, which I have been told was the way she was back in high school, carefree and with a taste for danger. I'm curious to see how the next few days turn out."

Cisco ran into Harry's office, immediately closing the door behind, so he placed his voice recorder into his top draw.

"Ramon… What's going on out there?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing… why would something be wrong? Why can't I just visit my good ol' pal, Harry? Why do you have to assume that something is wrong?" Cisco asked, locking the door and checking the window to ensure he hadn't been followed.

Harry got to his feet and studied Cisco. He was trying to keep a straight face. He knew that Cisco would break at any moment and tell him. "Cisco, you said yourself… that we're not 'pals' so what's going on?" Harry asked him, a little humored.

Cisco huffed. "So, you know how my girlfriend awoke from her coma, thinking that she was sixteen and invited Caitlin to go shopping with her?"

"Yes…" Harry said, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well…" Cisco began, he unlocked Harry's door and led him out into the cortex. "That is Astrid from high school…"

Astrid who had lightened her hair, applied makeup with some emphasis on the eye liner and was wearing something that Astrid wouldn't generally wear, was currently using Frost's black nail polish to paint her own nails. Astrid got to her feet and raced towards them.

"Hi…" she said with a smile, "I'm Astrid!"  
"Hi, Astrid… we do already know each other, you hired me." Harry replied.

"Yeah… but right now, I can't remember that so I figured I would be polite and say hi. Caitlin said I should speak with you… so that's what I'm doing… Caitlin, Cisco, Barry… am I done here? I've been nice! Can I go now?" she asked looking at them.

Cisco and Barry grinned. "Astrid, what else do you have planned, for the day?" Caitlin asked her, curious.

"Not sure yet… but there's no way in hell am I staying here all day! We have powers! We should be having some fun! Not wasting them away! Barry… You're the fastest man on earth, if what Caitlin was saying is correct… There's gotta be something that you've always wanted to do… and don't lie! I can read your mind, remember? Man, this is so cool!" Astrid said looking around at the group.

"Astrid, I'm not sure that we should be being reckless with our powers…" Barry said.

"God, who would say that?" Astrid asked them.

The group looked at her, but Cisco was the one that spoke "Astrid… that's something that you have reminded us of, far too many times!"

"Dude, really?" Astrid asked him, "Yeah… that doesn't sound like me… that's sounds something like my dad… never mind… But no, that doesn't sound like me!" she shook her head.

The group stared at each other, she read their minds. "Look… whatever I would or wouldn't say doesn't matter right now… I'm getting bored! Let's go have some fun! Cisco, please! Don't make me call Sara and Ollie." She pleaded with him.

"Why do I feel like I'm in our own version of that movie with Zac Efron?" Cisco grumbled.

Astrid laughed as she got his movie reference, just as the emergency alert went off. Barry changed into the Flash and went to help with the crime. "Man, that is just so cool!" she squealed in a high pitch tone, almost deafening them.

"Go! Will someone just take that girl out of here!" Harry snapped.

"Hey, I took her shopping!" Caitlin said to Cisco.

Cisco grumbled again… "Why do I always get the babysitting job?" he asked them.

"Because you love me, Cis!" Astrid said, answering for the rest of them.

"Yeah… I do." He said shaking his head slowly. She took hold of his sleeve and led him out of the cortex.

"That… is going to be trouble!" Harry said pointing as the two of them left.

"I'll say. She even tried to give me a makeover." Caitlin replied. They heard Barry's voice coming from the computer speakers. "Hey, you guys! A little help?" he asked.

Caitlin ran over to the computer, "Yeah Barry, it's me… Cisco and Astrid are gone so I will talk you through, what's the problem?"

"Always so good to hear your voice, Caity… But you're going to hate this news… Amunet escaped from Iron Heights, last night! I'm fighting a meta who has informed me that she is making an army!" Barry informed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid led Cisco to the Warriors bar. "It's just so cool that I can drink now!" She said excitedly as she looked at the drinks menu. "I'll have…"

"Two cokes, minus the alcohol!" Cisco ordered of the bartender.

"What? No!" she told him. Nonetheless, she took her drink and the two of them went to find a table.  
"Why would you do that?" she snapped at him.

"Because you're not in your right mind," he replied.

"I am too… I'm just having fun! You used to be all for having fun… what changed? Since when did you become so serious?" she pestered.

"We grew up. I still have fun… and you do too. But right now we need to focus on getting you better!"

"I'm not sick, Cisco."

"No, but… You are in a way… It's like that movie Freaky Friday. You are currently in the mind of your childhood self." Cisco tried to explain in a way that she would understand.

"Oh my god, really?" Astrid asked him, grasping the concept… "Does that mean I have a kid? Oh god no!"

"No, Astrid, you don't! … that's not where I was going… but... " Cisco replied.

"Wow, I must be boring… screw that! So, why are we sitting in a bar if you're not going to let me drink?" she asked him.

"Beats me!" he replied.

"Well, I need to use the restroom… so I will be back in a minute." She said with a smile.

"Sure," he replied. She left and he sat down staring at his own drink, hoping that this selective amnesia would not last. Soon enough, he looked at the time. She had been ten minutes. He decided to call her.

"Astrid, where are you?" he asked her, knowing that she had pulled one of her old tricks, and slipped out.

"Sorry, Cis. Can't hear you. I'll call you back, later." Astrid said as she hung up on him.

Cisco breached back to STAR Labs to inform the rest of the group of what had happened.

"You lost her?" Harry snapped.

"You don't get it! She used her old 'I'm going to the bathroom' excuse! What did you expect me to do? Follow her in?" Cisco snapped back.

"She is an unstable telepathic meta-human who has lost her mind and insists on having fun… You're the one who always claims to know her the best… and now Amunet has escaped from prison… and if Barry's news is correct, she is hiring metas to work for her… So, you tell me what you should have done!" Harry snapped back

"You guys! Can we just stop arguing?" Barry asked them, "I will do a scan throughout Central City, starting with Astrid's house. Frost can go meet up with Amunet to ensure that she hasn't found Astrid… and that she won't find her. We can't lose our heads!"

"Barry's right. I'll keep an eye on Amunet! Astrid will be fine!" Frost said as she had taken over Caitlin's body. Frost and Barry left without another word.

Cisco sighed, "I'll run through the surveillance footage of Central City… see what I can come up with!"

"Good start!" Harry said, as he walked back towards his office and closed the door, hoping that DR Fate would make an appearance. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Still no sigh of her." Barry replied as he returned back to STAR labs a few hours later, where he found Cisco willing himself to get a vibe of where she was.

"Still no luck, here either." Cisco said. He was concerned for her as it was getting late, "Her mirror-verse self, did say once that she could make herself undetectable… I'm wondering if that's what she has done, because she didn't want to be found."

Suddenly Cisco's phone began to ring. He looked at Barry, absolutely surprised as to who it was.

"Oliver, hey!" Cisco said answering the phone.

"Cisco, what is going on with Astrid, right now?" Oliver asked on the other end.

"That… is a long story… how much time do you have?"

"Not enough, I'm afraid… She sent out an alert… apparently she is throwing, in her words 'a wild party' at her house. I can't make it, as I have a crisis here in Star City… but, she doesn't really sound like Astrid."

Cisco finished his call. "She's holding a party at her house!" Cisco said to Barry.

They both laughed at the irony. "Okay, let's go get her." Barry said, as the two of them made their way to her place.

When they arrived at her house, they were met with the sight of drunk party goers and loud music. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were standing by her front door.

"She invited the two of you?" Barry asked them, "I didn't think that she knew you in high school!"

"She didn't know us, but she knew Sara…" Leonard said, "...and ever since we all did that mission together in Detroit, we've all sort of been banding together with other missions…"

"The princess asked Sara to attend her party," Mick grumbled, "…Sara asked for our help to deal with her."

"So, Sara knows what's going on with Astrid?" Cisco asked them.

"I'm not so sure… she knows that the heiress is a little out of sorts," Snart replied.

"Okay," Barry replied, "You can stay… provided you don't steal anything…"

"We won't!" Leonard replied. "Sara and Astrid are inside, just so you know."

"Thanks." Barry and Cisco both replied.

They managed to make their way into the dining room where they found Astrid heavily drinking and dancing on the dining table, surrounded by a large crowd of people.

Sara was trying to talk her into coming down.

"Astrid, you're going to hurt yourself… you need to come down, right now!" Sara called to her.

"Woo! Sara, you should be up here with me! Come on, girl!" Astrid said with a grin as she drank down the entire contents of her beer and tried to pull Sara up on to the table with her, moving her hips at the same time.

Sara was tempted to go up and dance, but just as she was about to, Cisco and Barry arrived.

"Astrid Sutherland… get that butt of yours down here, right now!" Cisco yelled at her.

"Uh oh! Busted! Would you come up and dance with me, Cisco? You know you want to…" Astrid said with a grin, he grabbed a hold of her and took her down off the table. She gave him a big hug. "I missed you, my sweet Cisco!" she said nuzzling into him.

"She's drunk!" Sara had to yell out due to the loud music, "So, what's going on here? And why is Astrid acting and looking like she did in high school?"

"She's suffering from amnesia!" Barry called out. But Sara couldn't hear him. Barry ran and turned off the music, then demanded that everyone leave immediately. Which frustrated the guests, but they left all the same.

"So, I was saying…" Barry said, now that he could hear himself speak, "Astrid awoke from her coma and she is suffering from some sort of selective amnesia. Caitlin believes that its her minds way of protecting herself from the hard truths that she has had to deal with over the past few years."

"Does she still have her powers?" Sara asked.

"I sure do," Astrid said letting go of Cisco. "I know that Sara has been… Wow, travelling through time… man, that is so cool! Just as I know that Barry is annoyed at me and that… Oh no… you're annoyed at me too, Cisco."

"Travelling through time?" Cisco asked Sara, but then he refocused his attention on to Astrid. "I'm not annoyed… just concerned."

She stared at him intently, "Okay… I am a little annoyed." He told her, "Barry and I should be protecting Central City, but instead we have to run around looking after you and being concerned about where you are and what you're doing at every given moment."

"Well, don't bother then!" Astrid snapped back at him. She stormed up the steps with him close behind, trying to calm her down.

"I should probably clean this place up." Barry said, looking around at the messy house.

"Here, let me help." Sara replied, but just as she picked up a cup, Barry had already finished cleaning up the entire house and had a plastic bag ready for Sara to put the cup into. She placed the empty cup into the bag.

Astrid entered her bedroom, just as Cisco followed in behind her. "Of course I'm going to look after you, as much as you annoy me." He told her.

"Yeah… because, that's all I am... just a chore to you, Cisco Ramon! You said yourself that you should be protecting Central City, so go and do it!" She snapped at him.

"Is that what you think?" he asked her, "girl, you clearly don't listen to anything do you? You're so stubborn, and you're so bossy and you know how I feel about you… Even though you've lost your memories, I know that you know how I feel about you."

Astrid pouted. "You're right, I know how you feel about me. I always have, I've just ignored it. Just as I've always ignored how I feel about you… And I know that now, you and I are together at this point in our life and that's why you're annoyed at me. You feel that being with me, right now, in my room would be taking advantage of me… but, it wouldn't be. So, my bed's right there… let's go! Let's have some fun, my sweet Cisco!"

Cisco stared at her bed, he hadn't realized that they were standing in her room until then. He didn't say anything.

She came up and kissed him, "Maybe, I should buy that Princess Leia slave outfit…" she said to him in a hushed whisper as she continued to kiss him.

"Man, I need a gold medal for will power…" he said under his breath, he held her back by her shoulders. "Sara!" he called out, loudly. "Can you come here, please?"

Sara and Barry arrived and looked at them. "Sara… it's your job to babysit… and don't let her out of your sight for a minute!" Cisco said, as he stormed out of the room in a huff. Barry followed close behind him.

Astrid went to follow, but Sara held her back. "Those guys think that I have nothing better to do than to babysit!" Sara said under her breath, just in time for Leonard and Mick to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost approached Amunet from behind. "Well, if it isn't the one who I trusted the most. Why did you betray me Frost? I thought we had something special." Amunet said.

"You were heavy into the blue dust. I did it because you are better than that. You don't need some drug to alter your mind, to make you a slave." Frost said.

She ran her cold hand up Amunet's arm. Amunet held her hand and then twisted it, bringing Frost towards her, threatening her. "Say what you want, Frosty dear… but you betrayed me. You never even visited me when I was locked away." Amunet threw Frost to the floor.

"I know that you don't approve of my methods, but I did what I had to do… you were out of control." Frost said as she clambered to her feet. "How dare you treat me that way!" she snapped.

"Oh, you used to love it when I treated you that way." Amunet said slyly "What's changed? Wait, it's those friends of yours… that speedster and the STAR Labs girl, isn't it? Are you trying to be a hero? Do you really think you have it in you? You're nothing but my beautiful, cold hearted killer queen."

Frost could feel the anger growing inside of her, but she kept it at bay. She was here for a mission, to stop Amunet from creating an army.

"You're not answering me, Frost." Amunet replied. "Why do you spend so much time with those low-lives?" Frost had to be cautious the way she answered this question.

"It passes the time." Frost said. "Now, how bout I show you just how much I've missed you?" Frost asked the woman. She kissed her, hoping that Amunet wouldn't see past her lies.

Sara and Astrid sat with Leonard and Mick in the living room.  
"You used to be cool!" Astrid said to her friend.  
"And you used to be in control!" Sara said back. "You need to understand that things change, I grew up. And now I'm the captain of my own ship and I travel through time…"

"So, why did you come back here, then? I mean, yeah I messaged you… but still, you came at the drop of a hat. If I was the captain of my own time machine ship… God, that would be awesome… I don't think I'd ever come back to Central City again!" Astrid said.

"It's not all fun and games, Astrid." Sara replied.

Astrid was growing bored. "Okay, I get the point… No more fun and games. I'm going to bed!"

"Astrid? You're not going to sneak out the window, are you?" Sara asked her, "You remember that I taught you half of those tricks, so I know them too!"

"Nope…" Astrid replied, she had a better idea. "You're going to let me walk right out of here!" she tried to compel her.

Sara shook her head. "It's not going to work… we have anti-telepath gear in." she said with a smirk.

Astrid huffed. "Fine, I'm going to bed!" she stormed up the stairs.

"She's not going to her room…" Sara said to Leonard and Mick. "It's clear that she is going to just do whatever she wants, regardless of what we say… so, I have an idea… the two of you can go with her… Look out for her… if something happens to her… I'm telling you as both your captain, your friend… and her friend… that I will make you both regret it!"

"That seems like a very clever idea, Captain…" Mick grumbled, "You're trusting two criminals that once kidnapped that girl, to babysit her? Did you forget that I set my own family's house on fire?"

"No, I didn't forget, Mick. I am trusting the two of you because I see the two of you being the best thing for her right now. Your loyalty and honor will ensure her safety, while your love for getting into trouble will give her what she is looking for." Sara replied.

"Got it…" Snart said, as he got to his feet. "We should probably run after her now… She's heading across the lawn, as we speak." He and Mick ran out of the living room to chase after her.

Leonard Snart shot an ice blast in front of Astrid, stopping her in her tracks. She turned and snapped at him. "You shot me!"

"I didn't shoot you, Besides, think of it less of me shooting you, and more of me telling you to stop, so we can join you." He told her.

"You want to join me?" she asked him.

"Yes, we do!" he said to her, remembering that with his anti-telepathic gear, she couldn't read his mind.

"We do, Princess." Mick added.

Astrid groaned, "Please don't call me princess. It's kinda creepy." She said.

"Whatever you say, Princess." He replied, not caring. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! Sara clearly put the two of you up to this, to teach me a lesson. I don't even know you guys!" she said.

"Actually, you do." Leonard said, he removed his anti-telepathic communicator. "You actually know me very well. Go ahead, read my mind, you'll figure it out."

She read his mind. "The two of you are criminals. You kidnapped Cisco and I and you used me to steal something." She said. "You even shot my arm… so, that's how I got that scar! Hmm… So why did Sara send the two of you along?"

Leonard applied his communicator back to his ear. "Because we have earned our worth to her, and she trusts us… and because we know how to have fun… Why else? So, where were you headed, anyway?"

Astrid shrugged and then grinned. "I didn't really have a plan before… but now, I do!"

"You did what?" Barry, Harry and Cisco demanded of Sara when she arrived at STAR labs and explained to them that she had left Astrid with Leonard and Mick.

"Relax, the two of them have come a long way…" Sara assured them.

"How could they have come a long way in only a few months? They kidnapped us, shot her and took her to steal from Mercury Labs!" Cisco asked, his voice had adapted a high pitch tone. "Is this a time travel thing? How do we know that you're even our exact Sara? Sara wouldn't do this!"

"Yes, Cisco, it's a time travel thing, and yes, it's me. To the lot of you it only seems like a few months since we all met Vixen in Detroit, but to us it's been just over a year, I think. We've all bonded. Even Jefferson has proven his worth in the team. It's been good, sure we've made a few mistakes but we've fixed them… which explains why we are back in town… we need to stop Amunet before she succeeds with creating her army." She explained.

"Wow, so you have actually been to the future?" Barry asked her. "Is there anything you can tell us? Maybe give us a warning?"

"I'm sorry, Barry. That's one rule about time travel that you should have learnt by now… I can't tell you anything." Sara explained.

"So you can't tell us if we have kids? Or how we die? Or… even what will happen in the next Star Wars movie… Wait, don't tell me! No spoilers!" Cisco said.

"Ramon… shut up!" Harry replied, "Sara… How would you suggest that we stop Amunet? I understand that the rest of your team would have a plan."

"Actually, it's just the three of us here, the others are on another mission. So, we will need to work together… But I can assure you, that Snart and Mick can be trusted looking after Astrid." She explained.

"Alright, we'll take you for your word…" Barry said, "So, what can we do about Amunet? Frost is currently with her as we speak."

Cisco grinned, "Yeah… Frost and Amunet are… Ya know, a thing… and I'm guessing now that Amunet is out of prison she and Frost will be…" he said, remembering Sara's comment that she had made about Frost, during their Halloween movie marathon.

Barry, DR Wells and Sara all stared at him, so he changed the subject. "So, what do we have planned? I suppose that we can't do too much until Frost gets back."

Barry shuffled nervously on his feet, while he knew that Frost was not Caitlin, he was able to understand Ronnie's initial awkwardness with Frost being in a relationship with a major crime lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid, Leonard and Mick went over to CCPD to speak to Captain Singh. "Do I know your associates, Astrid?" Singh asked her.

"That's quite possible!" Astrid said with a grin. "I need you to do something for me."  
Leonard and Mick had been very hesitant about accompanying her to CCPD, until she had told them that she would make it worth their while.

"I will tell you who these guys are… under three conditions, which you will do for me!" Astrid said with a grin. She was mind-controlling the Captain of CCPD.

"What are those conditions, Astrid?" he asked her willingly.

Astrid giggled and looked at Captain Cold and Heatwave. "My first condition is that you lend me a police car, my second is that you lend my friends and I some police uniforms and my third condition is that… You completely destroy their criminal records!"

Captain Singh tried to refuse, but her mind control was far too strong. He handed Astrid his keys willingly. "Thank you, Singh. These guys are Leonard Snart and Mick Rory aka Captain Cold and Heatwave!"

As Singh went to leave, Leonard whispered in to Astrid's ear. "Oh," she said and continued. "Can you also delete Lisa Snart's criminal record too?" Captain Singh nodded.

"You will also forget all of this ever happened by tomorrow morning!" Astrid called out over his shoulder, still compelling the Captain.

She grinned at Heatwave and Captain Cold. "Let's go!" She said excitedly, dangling the keys in front of their faces, with an excited laugh.

Snart took the keys away from her. "if we're going to do this… I don't know if that amnesia has affected your ability to drive… and we promised Sara that you would not get hurt… So I'm driving!"  
"Fine!" She said, "But, I call shotgun! Let's go get our uniforms!" She led the two of them to where the uniforms were kept, with Mick grumbling that he had to sit in the back seat of the patrol car.

The three of them found their uniforms and a patrol car. Multiple times people tried to stop them, but Astrid used her mind control, willing the officers to forget ever seeing the three of them.

"Geez Princess. I wish that we had teamed up with you a long time ago!" Mick said as the three of them climbed into the patrol car. "It would have made heists so much easier!"

Leonard drove them out of the precinct with the sirens and lights blaring down the main street. Astrid slid her window down and screamed out into the busy night. The wind blew her hair about, so she put her head back in the window and put the window back up.

"God, Cisco would freak!" she exclaimed.

"I think you're right. All of your friends would freak to see you acting this way. Which has me wondering, why are you? What are you running away from?" Snart asked her.

"I'm not running from anything. I mean, maybe the fact that I just found out that my father died, but that's all I can think of." she said.

Leonard glanced over at Mick. "You're just having fun, aren't you princess?" he asked her. "A girl like you who has everything at her finger tips!"

"Can we drop this conversation, for now? I have an idea!" she said with that same excitement.

"Another brainy idea?" Leonard asked her.

"I'm going to get a tattoo… I mean, I'm old enough… I have the ID. Let's go!"

"You know that tattoos are of the permanent kind?" Leonard asked her.

"Yeah… and I'm okay with that!" she told him with a sweet smile. Leonard shrugged and drove to a parlor that he and Mick knew very well.

The three of them entered the tattoo parlor, "Okay you guys help me decide… what tat I should get?"  
"I think I might have an idea of one!" Leonard said with a grin.

"Woah, my vibe senses are tingling!" Cisco shuddered.

"What did you see?" Barry asked him.

"Nothing… I just got a really bad feeling about something. Hey, we haven't heard back from Frost yet. I'm going to go and track Caitlin's phone. Maybe Amunet is on to her." Cisco ran over to the computer and begun tracking Frost's phone. "She's downtown."

"I'll go down there and check on her!" Barry said, disappearing before anyone could decide to go with him.

Barry ran until he saw Frost. She saw him hiding behind a corner and approached him.  
"Barry, you shouldn't be here." She told him in a whisper. "Amunet is going to take me to meet her new recruits. You need to leave… now!"

Barry nodded obediently and did as she said, hoping that whatever Amunet and Frost had planned, that Caitlin would be okay.

Every ounce of him wanted to stay behind and help, but Amunet with a powerful army of recruits was not something he wanted to mess with. Doing so, could also risk Frost's cover.

He returned back to STAR Labs where he relayed what Frost had told him to his friends.

"So, it looks like we're sitting ducks." Sara said.

Cisco laughed at that reference. "Quack!" he joked.

The group ignored him, "I suppose that I can always check on Snart and Rory," Sara said, "to make sure that they haven't lost Astrid.

Sara stepped away from the group and was relieved when Mick answered the phone.

"How's Astrid?" she asked him.

She could hear Mick laugh a little and what sounded like Astrid swearing in pain.

"What did you guys do?" she asked him sternly.

"Nothing, the princess just decided to get a tattoo." He said, "she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Sara looked over at Barry, Cisco and Harry. Cisco was trying to overhear her conversation on the phone.

"Whatever, Mick. Just keep her safe… We will handle this Amunet business." Sara explained.

Sara rejoined the group. "Astrid is… fine?" she said, uncertain of herself.

"Hey… What does that mean? Sara? What are you hiding?" Cisco pestered.

"Nothing… don't worry about it, Cisco!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Owww!" Astrid groaned as she, Leonard and Mick left the tattoo parlor and headed to a bar down the street. "My back hurts!"

"Well, you just got a tattoo it's bound to hurt a bit!" Snart said.

"You guys never told me what it said… It's not dirty, is it?" she asked them.

"No, not dirty. Do you want a drink? My shout? Call it a celebration drink… tonight, you're an honorary rogue!" he told her.

"Absolutely, let's go!" she said, running towards the bar's entrance. They entered the bar and Leonard ordered them a round of shots and the three of them started drinking.

"So, princess… Let's have some fun!" Mick said. He nodded his head towards a table of unsettling characters playing poker. Astrid knew exactly what he was getting at.

Snart and Rory joined the game, while Astrid sat in between them.

"Why would we want to play with a bunch of pigs?" one of the men asked, confusing them for police officers.

"We're not pigs!" Mick grumbled.

"No, actually we stole their car and their uniforms… You've heard of the Rogues, right?" Leonard asked them.

"The Rogues?" another man at the table asked, raising his eyebrows. He was looking at Astrid as if he knew her, but couldn't quite figure out from where. She was reading his every thought.

"Alright… Deal me in!" the man gruffed. "Winner gets your patrol car outside! And your girl."

"No, just the patrol car," Leonard said, "…and what do we get when we win?"

"When you win? Don't be so sure of yourself. We've never lost a game… But I'll humor ya' what do you want?" he asked Snart.

Mick glanced at the man's watch. "Your watch is a antic… I want it!"

Astrid read the man's mind. It certainly was an antic and worth a pretty penny.

"Sure… But you won't win…" the man replied.

Astrid continued to assist Leonard and Mick with the game, reading their opponents minds and placing images into both Captain Cold's and Heatwave's heads, giving them both the upper hand.

The opponents continued to try and cheat their way through the game, but Astrid managed to keep up with them.

Once the game was done, and it was clear who were the obvious winners were, all the men stood up and held out their guns.

"You cheating assholes!" the man with the watch said, holding his gun aimed at Astrid. "I want your patrol car and the girl!"

Astrid felt a rush of fear and excitement rolled into one. She manipulated the opponents to hold their guns on each other, and no longer on she, Leonard and Mick. Her friends stared at her from their peripheral view, though they didn't lower their weapons.

"I'll be taking my watch now!" Mick gruffed.

The man with the watch was clearly afraid. Astrid allowed him to lower his weapon so he could remove the watch and hand it to Mick. Mick examined it and grinned, pocketing it, happily.

Astrid went to lead Mick and Leonard out of the bar, just as they heard the firing of a weapon. They turned to see, that the man who had just lost his watch, had shot at them. The bullet was coming straight for Astrid.

But it had stopped in midair. "Now, now!" the voice of a British woman broke the sudden deafening silence, "that's not how we treat a lady!" it was Amunet. She had stopped the bullet that had been shot. Frost was by her side.

Leonard stood in front of the bullet, blocking it from hitting Astrid and he and Mick aimed their weapons at Amunet, just as every other firearm in the bar was also pointed at the new comer. Though she was accompanied by a large group of followers.

"I suppose that none of you heard me…" Amunet said, as she took the bullet in to her hand, "that is not a way to treat a lady!" She dropped the bullet to the floor, and raised her other hand. As she did every gun flew out of its wielder's hands and came to her. The guns hovered in a group in midair above the woman.

Astrid was in awe of the woman. "Hello, dear… Have we met before?" Amunet asked her, "You look very… familiar, even in that police uniform." Amunet approached Astrid as she spoke.

Leonard and Mick shuffled in between the two, but with a click of her fingers Amunet had her followers remove the men from out of her way.

Astrid noticed Frost standing beside Amunet. This was the first time that Astrid had seen Frost, in the flesh. Until that moment, she had only ever known Caitlin as just Caitlin. Astrid stared over at Frost, trying to recognize her. She read her mind, Frost was sending her a message in her thoughts. 'Astrid. You need to get out of here… I know you are not your yourself, right now, but Amunet is not your friend. She is not a good person, don't trust her!'

"Dear… You never answered my question…" Amunet continued, "Have we met before?"


	6. Chapter 6

"That's Frost's emergency alert!" Cisco shouted from at his computer. "She's in trouble. She's at some rough bar, downtown."

"We'll all go! I'll meet ya's there!" Barry exclaimed. He was gone by the time it took Cisco to form a breach, and go through with Sara and Harry.

"Don't make me ask you again, dear…" Amunet spoke fiercely to Astrid, "How do you and I know each other?"

"You don't know her." Frost said, as she stood next to Astrid to take the spotlight from the girl, "she just has one of those faces. Look, she's just a scared little girl. Let's just let her leave."

"Frost, you know that you don't make demands of me… Nor will I stand for your constant lies and betrayal. I do remember this girl… She is the CEO of STAR Labs. How could anyone mistaken that face? And why would she be in a place like this?" Amunet asked, not breaking her gaze from Astrid.

"Leave her alone!" Mick gruffed, shaking off the men who had hold of them and head-butting them, just as Snart also broke free.

"Now, now… boys!" Amunet said to them. She pointed at the guns that were now aimed directly at the two of them. They both stopped fighting.

Astrid was overcome with fear. She was frozen in her feet. Frost tried to send her a message, willing her to use her mind scream. But Astrid wasn't listening.

"What are you going to do with me?" Astrid asked her.

"I haven't quite decided. I was actually here looking for recruits, but then I was interrupted by your friend's game of poker. It astounded me just how they both won, so well… But then one of my associates told me that you are a telepath. You see he is somewhat of a specialist when it comes to meta-humans. Now, a telepath would be a very useful tool indeed, considering you're also Astrid Sutherland."

"You're wrong. She's just a lucky charm." Leonard Snart said. They were aware that the attention of everyone in the bar was on her. "She's also hostage…"

"She didn't look like she was being held against her will." The man who had lost his watch called out. "I knew that I knew her face. She's that bitch up at STAR Labs."

Amunet turned one of the firearms in his direction and shot the man who had called her a bitch. He was dead on impact, making Astrid flinch in fear.

"I shouldn't have to remind any of you, that that is not how we treat a lady!" Amunet said again. "Astrid, dear. You are a telepath. There is also a very special place for you in my army, I can keep you much safer than these two idiots here can."

"I will have to decline your offer." Astrid said, frightened.

"Maybe I should explain my self… I was asking as a formality… You will join me whether you choose to or not!" Amunet said, frustrated.

"You heard her!" came a voice from the distance, "she said no!" the Flash had arrived.

"For the fastest man alive… you sure took your time getting here…" Mick grumbled. As he spoke, both he and Leonard begun fighting off Amunet's followers. Unfortunately to their disappointment, they were meta humans. With amazing abilities.

Amunet directed the weapons on to Mick, Leonard and the Flash, just as Frost shot an ice blast at her. Suddenly, Sara, Harry and Vibe arrived onto the scene.

"Did somebody order backup?" Cisco asked as he shot a blast at some of the meta-humans fighting. He noticed a very frightened Astrid standing amongst the crowd, and knew at once that Leonard and Mick had brought her to the bar.

He ran to her aid, frustrated that she was there, and not some place safe. He led her away from the fighting, shooting at anyone who tried to stop him. "Cisco… she wanted to take me with her!" Astrid said through tears.

"Please, you need to hide here for me. Please don't move. I'll come back for you! I need to go help the others." He instructed of her, as he led her behind the bar. The bartenders were currently joining within the fighting.

"Cisco, no, don't go! Don't leave me!" she pleaded with him.

"I'll be back, I promise!" he told her, as he went to join the fighting.

"Don't worry. I'll wait with you." Snart said as he appeared from behind the bar. At some point he had retrieved his weapon back. "I'd prefer to keep my life intact, against those guys over there."

At this point, many of the bar's patrons had been either knocked out or killed and the battle was an overwhelming flurry of fire, ice, speed, metal and hand to hand combat. In the very center of the battle stood Amunet.

She had wedged Barry to a wall with numerous pieces of metal. He was currently in the process of phasing through.

Vibe and Frost were flinging blasts in her direction. With the flick of her wrists, they too had been held up against a wall by an assortment of chairs and bar stools.

Sara, Mick and Harry were currently fighting a group of meta-humans. Harry had his thermogun, which Mick had found impressive. Mick had retrieved his flame gun and Sara was fighting with her fists.

One of Amunet's followers, however had experienced a change of heart and had continued to fight with the team. His body seemed to be made of some sort of rubber and could stretch itself far beyond any human body was possible. He had remembered Sara and Frost from their fight back in Gotham City.

While everyone had become distracted, Amunet found this the right time to retrieve Astrid who was still hiding behind the bar.

Leonard Immediately shot his cold gun in her direction, trying to protect Astrid. But as he did, Amunet bent the weapon in his hands, the barrel was now pointing directly toward his own face.

"Come on, Girly!" Amunet said taking a hold of Astrid's hand.

"No, leave me alone!" Astrid exclaimed, she kicked at the woman, hitting her in the face with her high heeled boot.

"Don't, fight dear…" Amunet said to her, as she grabbed her foot and began dragging her across the floor. Captain Cold once again tried to fight off Amunet, but he was held back by two of her followers. "Sutherland, you need to scream!" he called out to her, but she didn't understand what he had meant.

Amunet made one of her followers, a big man who was very strong, carry Astrid over his shoulder and making his was out the bar.

Astrid screamed, as she continued punching him in the back. Some where she heard her friends screaming out her name. Astrid did the only thing that she could do, she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she did so, she sent a crippling mind scream throughout the bar, impacting everyone, friend or foe.

The man who was carrying her dropped to his feet, dropping her in the process. As did everyone else in the room. They were all unconscious. All but Astrid and Amunet, who smiled down at her, as she clambered to her feet.

"I don't understand." Astrid stammered as she looked around at the sea of bodies around her. She looked over at Amunet.

"You have a very strong power, you will make a wonderful asset, to my army." Amunet said.

Astrid couldn't believe that she had caused such an impact just by screaming. She saw the Flash, laying on the floor. As were the rest of their friends.

"I don't understand… Why weren't you affected?" Astrid asked Amunet.

"Darling, I've been around a long time… I know the tricks… now come, come. There's no one left to help you. You've made sure of that!"

Astrid sobbed as she followed the woman out of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Snart, who had been wearing his anti-telepathic communicator had watched as Astrid followed Amunet out of the bar. He had waited for a little while before he got to his feet, ensuring that it would be safe to emerge from his spot. He nudged Sara and Mick who had also been wearing their own anti-telepathic gear. The three of them had feigned falling unconscious as they knew that it would lead them to Amunet's base.

"Should we wake up the princess' friends?" Mick asked them.

"No, we don't have enough time!" Sara said.

The three of them went to leave, when Barry's voice stopped them. "The three of you were going to leave without us? That's not cool! We're a team!" he woke up Harry, Cisco and Caitlin as he spoke.

"Look, we're wasting time when Amunet has Sutherland." Leonard said.

"I know where her base is," Caitlin said, looking at Sara. "But it's heavily fortified. We will need a plan."

"Plans never go to plan. Let's just storm the base." Mick said.

"And risk Sutherland's life in the process? No, Mick. You know our motto…" Leonard replied.

"Since when do you care about Astrid's life?" Cisco snapped, "If it weren't for the two of you, she wouldn't have come here in the first place."

"And I'm guessing that if it weren't for you abandoning her by the bar… you could have breached her back to safety, instead of trying to play the hero." Captain Cold snapped back.

Cisco glared at him and raised up his hand ready to shoot a blast in his direction.

"Now, now… We need to work together," Sara replied, "While I do agree with Leonard in this situation… Fighting is not getting her back. Let's just come up with a plan… and then see how things turn out."

"I'll run in and rescue her quickly." Barry said.

"But then we are still left with Amunet. We need to stop her indefinitely, or she will just break out of prison and start again." Sara said.

"We can always lock her in the pipeline." Caitlin said, "Please tell me we're not going to kill her."

"Then we're stuck with a psychopathic meta-human who could convince Frost to free her at any time." Harry replied.

"Frost can be trusted! To keep her in there. She wont betray us!" Caitlin snapped.

"Caitlin's right. Frost's proved her worth many times." Barry said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we get Astrid out of there as fast as possible." Sara said.

Astrid was brought to an abandoned hotel building filled with meta-humans at every post. Fortifying the hotel was a large high fence which looked like the perfect barrier to keep out intruders.

It was the perfect place to create an army. "Now, dear. You will grow to love it here." Amunet told her.  
"I doubt that." Astrid said under her breath. "You know that people will be looking for me."  
"That's when you will make them all believe that you have died. Your friends included."

Amunet led her to her own room, and locked her alone, inside. The room was just as fortified but complete with its own toilet, bed and sink. It was like her own prison cell, only in better condition and more privacy. She sat down on the bed and the pain from her back from her tattoo began to hurt all the more. So she stood back up and looked around her surroundings.

She banged on the window, it was made from impenetrable glass. There was no smashing it. She banged on the door, willing for someone to open it. But no one came.

Barry ran through the gates that surrounded the old abandoned hotel, carrying a box of power dampening cuffs, immediately setting off the alarms. It was the perfect distraction, which allowed Cisco to breach the rest of the group inside the grounds.

As Barry fended off a large crowd of meta-humans, knocking them unconscious and cuffing them in place. He noticed his friends emerge from the breach. They ran towards the hotel.

His distraction was paying off. But as he stood to watch his friends, he was shot by a bullet which hit him in the back, bringing him to the floor. Caitlin heard the sound of the gunshot and looked over. Seeing Barry brought to the floor, she immediately ushered the rest of the group into the hotel and ran over to him. As she ran over to him, she turned into Frost and threw an ice blast at the shooter.

Frost examined the bullet in Barry's back. "This is going to leave you temporary out of the fight, Barry… and it's going to hurt… but it's better than the alternative!" she said.

She placed her hand over his wound, making him grimace in pain as she froze the wound, numbing his body. Frost allowed Caitlin to take over, who panicked at first, but seeing the man that she loved in this much pain, she overcame her fear and tried to calm him down.

"Barry, I need to dislodge the bullet, or it's going to kill you. You need to remain still!" She said. She looked around but couldn't find anything to use. Barry was growing weak. "Caitlin, you're going to have to do it fast." He told her as he kissed the back of her hand to give her courage.

"Okay. I'll do it." she said. She groaned, going against every medical rule that she had ever known, as she stuck her fingers into his wound, digging for the bullet. She gasped, as she felt it go a little deeper, any closer and it would kill him. She managed to pull it out with her finger and thumb and threw it to the floor. "Okay, It's out!" she said.

"Thanks, Cait! I didn't feel a thing. Remind me to thank Frost for the help later! But we need to go and join the others." Barry replied. Caitlin helped him get to his feet but he was really struggling. "Barry, we're not leaving until you've healed!" she decided.

"Alright, this is a pretty big hotel!" Cisco declared, "We're going to have to split up."  
The group were standing in the entrance way, behind a wall so they wouldn't be caught.

"Harry and I will look for Amunet," Sara said. "At least with his thermo-gun we can do twice the damage and while there's only two of us we have less of a chance of being detected."

"And leave me with these guys? Why can't I go with you, Sara?" Cisco asked her.  
"Because, I'd think you'd want to find Astrid and breach her the hell out of here asap. And at least with Mick and Leonard's help you have extra firepower! Now, stop arguing and go!"

While Cisco was glad to be able to go looking for Astrid, he had no interest whatsoever working with Captain Cold and Heatwave. He noticed that the two of them had already run up ahead and had begun taking out meta's. He followed out after them, reluctantly, and begun blasting their foes unconscious.

"It's about time you showed up, nerd!" Mick gruffed as he intimidated his enemies with his large flame gun. "Let's just get this over with. Where's Captain Cold's gun?" he asked, noticing that Leonard was using his fists to fight.

"That metal woman bent it…" Snart snapped back, "After this, you'll be making me a new one! A better one!"

"What? No! You took my girlfriend to a bar and got her kidnapped… not to mentioned you kidnapped us too!" Vibe called out angrily as he sent another blast. They had taken out all of their foes at that point.

"Stop fighting the pair of you! Let's go save the princess!" Mick gruffed as he led them up the stairs.

"Your building me another gun!" Leonard said spitefully as he bypassed Cisco, who grumbled and followed all the same.

Sara and DR Wells found Amunet standing in the kitchen surrounded by metal utensils. The moment the two of them entered the room, they had knives and forks immediately flung in their direction. Harry ducked behind the counter and aimed his weapon at Amunet.

"Who would bring a gun to a knife fight?" Amunet asked him. She flicked her wrist, willing for the gun to come to her, only it didn't. It confused her.

"I should tell you this weapon isn't made from any materials that you have on your earth!" Harry said, just as Sara jumped out from behind her, knocking her to the ground.

Unfortunately, Sara was stabbed in the back and the legs with a couple of knives that charged her way. Leaving Harry left to fight with his thermo-gun.

"Caitlin. I've healed enough to run. Most of these meta-humans are all innocent! We need to get them to safety. We can't just leave them here." Barry said.

"Alright, can you open the gates? We'll get them out of here!" Caitlin told him.

As Barry went to open the gates, Caitlin spoke calmly with Amunet's followers, appealing to them. She removed their cuffs, giving them all the benefit of the doubt, though she and Barry were ready to fight back if needed.

Fortunately, for Barry and Caitlin, they were afraid and wanting to go home so they agreed and left them in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

As Captain Cold, Heatwave and Vibe fought their way through rooms, Cisco received a vibe telling him which room that Astrid was in. As he was distracted by the vision, he was struck by a strong gust of wind which was created by one of Amunet's soldiers. As he was knocked back to reality, he watched as Leonard knocked out the man who was responsible for the wind gust.

Snart approached Cisco and held out his hand for him to take, to help him up. But Cisco refused to take his hand, he got up on his own accord. He nodded at Leonard as if to say 'thank you' and then remembered the room that he had seen Astrid in. He bypassed both the men running through the hallway.

"Follow me, she's up here!" Cisco said, leading them through the hall way, taking anyone else down who stood in his way by blasts of vibrational energy.

Snart looked over at Rory, who shook his head at him. "He sees us as the bad guys, remember?" Mick gruffed, "Let's just get this over with!"

Cisco led them to an old locked door with the numbers 3215, where they could hear Astrid banging and calling out from the other side. "I guess, that we found her." Mick said.

"Hey, Astrid!" Cisco called out, "It's me Cisco, I need you to step away from the door. I'm going to bust the door open!"

"Cisco?" Astrid called out from the other side of the door. "Okay… I'm away from the door!"

Cisco shot a projectile energy blast at the door, which hit the door at such a force, opening it and almost knocking it off the hinges. He ran up and hugged her, happy to see her.

As he did, she began hitting at him. "How could you leave me! You could have breached me away! But you left me!"

"I'm so sorry, Astrid!" Cisco said apologetically.

Astrid broke away from him and gave Leonard a hug, "Thank you for sitting by me. I'm sorry about your super cool cold gun!" Leonard was thrown off guard by the hug, it wasn't something that he was used to. She let go of him and went to run out of the room.

"Princess, where are you going?" Mick asked her.

"To give that woman a taste of my mind!" Astrid said with such determination.

"I'd hate to disappoint you, but you're sitting this one out, kid!" Leonard said. "Your boyfriend is going to breach you home and stay there with you!" He nodded at Cisco to do so.

Cisco, who was still highly annoyed at being dissed for Snart, opened a breach.

"That's not fair!" Astrid said, with a pout.

"Take that up with him, we don't have time for this!" Snart said as he pushed Astrid back to Cisco. Cisco grabbed a hold of her and dragged her through the breach.

"Sara owes us big time for that babysitting job, let's go, Mick." Leonard said as he led his partner out.  
"Right behind ya, Snart!" Mick said, noticing his friend's overcompensation at the affection that had been given to him.

From Harry's position, he could see that Sara was bleeding out quickly. He was currently sitting under the table, with chairs as a shield. He had the barrel of his gun peering through a crack in the chair. He was currently looking through the scope.

The chairs were beginning to bend in. Amunet was preparing to crush him from inside his hideout. He just needed to get a good view of her. He understood that his friends would much rather that the woman didn't die, but sometimes one needed to be taken out of the game. He was willing to take that shot for the sake of his friends.

He set the control to deep freeze. He would shoot a solid ice bullet and make it count. He could hear the metal of the chairs being crushed from in front of him. He noticed a small enough gap to peer through, to the left of him.

He shifted the barrel to that position and peered through.

"It looks like that girl is bleeding out. You should go see to her." Amunet said, trying to provoke him out of his spot. Harry would not leave his spot until Amunet had been taken down, even if it meant that Sara would die.

"Oh look, it's that speedster!" Amunet said.  
Harry prayed that she was just mocking him, until he heard Barry's voice. "Oh my god, Sara!" He saw the scarlet speedster pass through the scope.

Just as he saw Amunet pass and stand right in front. He pulled the trigger, just as he had heard the scream of Caitlin.

Harry had hit Caitlin with the bullet instead of Amunet.

"Caitlin!" Barry exclaimed.

"Woops!" Amunet said, mockingly. He could hear the moment that Amunet threw cutlery at the pair and he prayed that Barry and escaped with Sara and Caitlin in time.

Harry kept his eye on the scope and readied another ice bullet. This time he saw Amunet's face. Just as she saw the barrel. It was now or never. He took the shot, this time shooting Amunet down.

Harry ran from his hideout, Amunet had been taken down, there was blood where Caitlin and Sara had both been. As he looked at the entrance, Leonard and Mick were both standing there.

Barry arrived at that moment with a solemn look on his face. He looked at Amunet on the floor and ignored her. He took Harry, then Leonard and then Mick back to STAR Labs.


	9. Chapter 9

As Harry arrived at STAR Labs he immediately checked over Caitlin and Sara. Fortunately, Caitlin had been in the process of turning into Frost at the time of the impact. It had also only grazed her arm so the bullet didn't do too much damage.

But as Caitlin was checking over Sara's wounds, things were getting pretty dire. "She's losing a lot of blood!" Caitlin exclaimed as she delegated duties to the medical team.

"I can't believe that you shot Amunet!" Barry snapped at Harry.  
"Sara is in a critical condition and your angry at me for that? I think right now that we should focus on that." Harry said.

"The doctor is right!" Mick said, "If we had let Amunet live… the outcome would have been far worse. We've seen it." Barry had to admit that they were right, even though he didn't agree with their methods.

"How could you hug that guy?" Cisco questioned Astrid.  
"Because he's my friend… and even though you think he's a villain, he's not. He's actually nice!" Astrid said. "He also stood by me and defended me when that woman tried to take me away."

Leonard approached them to try and diffuse the situation.

"Why did you help her? You're Captain Cold!" Cisco asked him. "Why would you go out of your way to do it, and don't tell me that you did it because Sara told you to."

"I did it so you would build me a new gun." Leonard said. Astrid read his mind and got the real answer from him, but she said nothing.

"You're lying, Snart. If you tell me the truth, I promise to build you your gun." Cisco said.  
"Okay… You want the truth? I missed having a little sister around, you remember Lisa, right? Well, she went off with some guy… It just so happens, Astrid's little revert to her past-self reminded me of her. I'm guessing you can understand that, right?" Leonard probed at him, remembering how Cisco had dated his younger sister.

Cisco shook his head in defeat. "Fine… I have just the gun for you… call it… call it a parting gift… and a thank you." Cisco left to find the gun. As Leonard went to check on Sara's progress.

It was getting into the early hours of the morning when Sara finally awoke. "You gave us a scare, Captain." Mick gruffed.

"I'm sorry. How did we go? Did we get her?" Sara asked.

"Dr Wells took the final shot." Barry said.

"Way to go, Wells!" Sara said. "I'm glad I took you with me."

"You're welcome. I sent a trusted friend of mine to ensure that she will no longer be a problem." Harry said.

"Good. Snart, Rory… Are you guys ready to go back to the ship?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Snart said marveling at his new weapon. It was certainly a big upgrade from his last one.

Astrid approached Sara, "I really wish that you didn't need to go." She said.

"Sorry, I can't help it. But, hey… next time I'm in town… you me and Caitlin will certainly go out and party, I owe you a dance." Sara replied.

"I'll hold you to that!" Astrid said.

"You know, even if you get your mind back… I know you will." Sara said with a smile.

"Sara, wouldn't you prefer Frost, over Caitlin?" Cisco asked her.

"I'm not ruling that out." Sara replied.

"So, it's one thing having Frost date Amunet… but her and you?" Barry asked, "I mean… you're a part of our team… that's just… I don't even want to go there! I'm not okay with that!"

"I'm with Barry on this one!" Caitlin exclaimed, "Please, don't go after Frost… that's just too… unsettling? I don't mean any offense... but i have to wake up in the morning..."

"Relax, it was a joke." Sara said, as she picked up her device to call her ship.

Leonard pulled Astrid aside, "Hey kid. The next time we meet up… you will probably hate me again… but I have to say, it's been fun!"

"Yeah, it has… Thanks for looking out for me!" she replied.

"Hey, you're an honorary rogue! It's what we do!" Leonard leant over and gave Astrid a hug.

"Wow, this isn't awkward!" Cisco said, uncomfortably, making Leonard let go of Astrid.

"Hey, you guys. It's time to go…" Sara said, tapping Mick and Leonard on the backs.

"Sara," Cisco began, "I'm pleading with you on this one… please humor me… You know the line… Can you say it for me? ...Where are you going?" he asked with a grin.

Sara shook her head with a smile, "Cisco… we have to go back… Back to the future!"

Cisco let out a loud "Oh yeah!" and then a "It's been good, Lance."

Sara finished her round of hugs, then she, Snart and Rory left STAR Labs.

"Alright guys, time to go home." Barry replied.

"Yep… I think even I'm going to sleep well." Astrid replied.

"I'll breach you home." Cisco told her, so she went with him.

Harry left without saying goodbye, which left Caitlin and Barry by themselves.

"Please, whatever you do… don't let Frost hook up with Sara." Barry pleaded.

"I can try. You don't let her either…" Caitlin said. "On that note, my house tonight or yours?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that… Maybe we should move in together." Barry said.

"Barry… isn't that moving a little fast?" Caitlin asked him.

"That's how I work, right? But I mean it. Let's do it!" Barry said.

"Okay… let's do it!" she said with a smile. Barry kissed her and brought her to her house, which from that moment was set to become theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

Astrid awoke from her deep sleep in her room, entirely out of breath. She had just suffered from a horrible nightmare, that had felt far too real. The last thing that she remembered in regards to being awake was being on Earth 2. The evil clone of Harry had attacked her friends and their dopplegangers. She had channeled his powers, she had even absorbed his powers and had used them on him.

She knew that she had fallen on the battle field. That would explain the searing pain in her back. Her friends had clearly brought her back home and left. She was surprised that Cisco hadn't spent the night to watch over her.

In her nightmare, she had somewhat lost her mind, she had spent the evening with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory… She had even gotten a tattoo. She had even enjoyed herself. But she had been so weak, that she had been ordered to go home. But fortunately, it had all been a bad dream. She pushed the lingering thoughts of her nightmares to the back of her mind and called Cisco.

She could tell that she had woken him. "Hey, Cisco. I'm surprised that you're not at mine. I just woke up from a horrible nightmare. Captain Cold and…" She began.

But before she could finish her sentence, a breach appeared into her room. Cisco was in his own pajamas. "You have your memory back?" he asked her.

"What do you mean? Of course I do!" she said, confused.

"Do you remember acting like a high school girl and… ya know… going out with Captain Cold and Heatwave?" he asked her.

Astrid laughed, "Cisco… did you seriously just vibe my own nightmare? Wow, your powers are getting so much stronger." He stared at her with a straight face.

"No!" she said sternly… "No! I didnt! Oh, God no! No! I didn't, did I?" she was shaking her head. He grinned at her and nodded.

"I'm just glad that you're back to being you again," he said as he joined her on the bed and went to kiss her. But she moved him backwards. She was thinking about the pain to her back.

"Cisco…" she said with tears in her eyes. "Can you please have a look at my back?" she asked him, She was afraid of what he might find.

She laid on her stomach, as he lifted up the back of her top. "Astrid… why do you have a tattoo saying 'ROGUE' on your back?" he asked her, just as she let out a loud angry scream into her pillow.


End file.
